Pranks, Sarcastic Comments and Love
by fallsoffstages
Summary: Organization XIII didn't know any of these were coming at them when they recruited Rinx. Especially Roxas. RoxasOC, R&R. Complete. Sequel up.
1. A New Nobody

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

The OC is ME! Yep! My Nobody name is Rinx.

000000000000000000

"Xemnas?" (A/N: Mansex xDD)

"What? Another infestation of squirrels in Larxene's room?"

"No," said Marluxia.

"Then what is it?"

"This." The Graceful Assassin deposited a girl with black hair held in a ponytail with chopsticks on the ground. A black visor was tilted on her head, and a huge sword was strapped onto her back. "I found her outside."

Xemnas turned around and bent over the girl.

"Wake up." The girl's eyes opened to reveal onyx orbs. She opened her mouth.

"Where the frickin' hell am I?"

"It's proper to say your name first."

"Rinx."

"Wear this," Xemans told RInx. He gave her a black robe. She pulled it on.

"Marluxia, bring her to Larxene."

"She's taking a shower. And you know how long it takes."

"Leave her outside Larxene's room." Marluxia pushed her in front of him and herded her outside.

000000000000000000

"Stay here. This is number XII's room. Larxene," said Marluxia. He walked off, leaving Rinx at Larxene's door. Not a good idea.

000000000000000000

The Trio (Axel, Demyx and Roxas) had just found some coffee and were completely hyper. Zexion was walking down the hall when three blurs (one blond, one redhead and one spiked blond all dressed in black) zoomed past. He just raised an eyebrow and walked on.

A few minutes later, they rushed past Rinx standing outside Larxene's room, still waiting.

"Wait guys! Cutie alert!" yelled Axel. The Trio screeched to a halt,.

"Where?" Demyx asked.

"Back there." The redheaded pyro pointed behind him.

"Race?" suggested Roxas.

"Go!"

They took off at top speed. Axel reached there first, Roxas was second and Demyx was third.

"Hey cutie," Axel winked at Rinx. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm Axel."

"Roxas."

"Demyx."

"I'm Rinx." Axel slung his arm around her. "We'll be great friends, got it memorized?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Careful, Axel, she looks like she wants to shove that sword up your ass."

There was a murderous glint in Rinx's eye. She was reaching for her sword, just as Roxas had said.

"Uhh…"Axel quickly got away from her.

"So do you have a nickname?" asked Demyx.

"Well, I'm number XIV, apparently."

"No. I mean like I'm the Melodious Nocturne."

"I don't."

"HUDDLE UP!" yelled the water element. The three gathered together and Rinx could hear mumbling.

About fifteen minutes later, they had come to an agreement.

000000000000000000

Well, this is the first chappie of Pranks, Sarcastic Comments and Love. Written…you guessed it. In class. And proud of it! Review please!

-Rin


	2. Meeting the Organization

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

000000000000000000

"Your nickname is the Fire in the Shadows." Demyx pulled out his sitar and sang:

"F is for friends who do stuff together

U is for you and me!

N is for any where and anytime at all,

Down in the deep blue-"

"SHUT IT DEMYX!" yelled Axel, Roxas and Rinx.

"Anyway…we should introduce you to the rest of the Organization," decided Roxas.

"But I was told to stay here."

"Larxene takes forever to shower," explained Axel. "You have to get to know them, anyway."

"The Organization is made up of fourteen people now: Zemnas, Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Luxord, Demyx, Axel, me, Saix, Larxene, Marluxia, Lexaeus, Xaldin and you," said Roxas.

"F IS FOR FIRE BURN DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN

U IS FOR URANIUM…BOMBS!

N IS FOR NO SURVIVORS-"

"Damn. I knew we shouldn't have let Axel watch SpongeBob with Demyx," groaned Roxas. "They keep singing that song…"

"Well, I'm sure they learned something from that show," Rinx said. "It tells you how sea sponges can wear ties and dorky brown pants." Axel and Demyx rounded on her. "HEY! ARE YOU INSULTING SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS??!!" they yelled.

Sweatdrop.

"Uhh…no…" Roxas took Rinx's arm and pulled her down some stairs. "We're going to the living room okay?"

"Fine." She adjusted her visor and followed him.

000000000000000000

The two reached the glass door to the living room, where Rinx could see more figures in black coats lounging around.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now." (A/N: Classic romance! What now!)

Roxas turned bright red. "Uh, sorry." She laughed. That was when he realized he liked her laugh.

"Let's go in."

000000000000000000

The other members weren't really doing anything. Xemnas (A/N: Mansex xDD) had said he had "business to attend to." Zexion was writing in his diary. Luxord was playing with his cards. Xaldin was bitching about his dreadlocks. Xigbar was bitching about his snapped hair elastic. Larxene was bitching about both of them bitching about their hair. Saix was polishing his Claymore. Vexen was fiddling with "dangerous chemicals." Axel and Demyx were still upstairs, yelling the F.U.N. song. And Marluxia was muttering about how pink was "manly."

"Hey guys. This is Rinx, number XIV," announced Roxas.

"Eh."

"Good day."

"ARGH MY DREADLOCKS!"

"YARR MY ELASTIC!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Hi, kid."

"Hello."

"I'm going back to the lab."

"F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO BURN DOWN-"

"Pink is MANLY!"

(A/N: WAAY OOC part, sorry. Eheh.)

"PEOPLE! I'M RINX!"

Total silence.

"She's a keeper," said Xigbar.

"Superior, you've done something right for once," said Zexion.

000000000000000000

2nd chappie! That little purple button is telling you to click it!


	3. The Crap That Never Was and The Kaixel

Meh. Third chappie! Meh ish proud! I updated 3 times in one day! Woot!

Me: Roxas, do the disclaimer!

Roxas: -reads from index card- "ABR doesn't own Kingdom Hearts."

Me: Thank you Roxie-poo! x3

000000000000000000

Larxene looked pissed. "Is she staying?"

"Yes number XII." Xemnas was walking down the stairs. Now Larxene looked _really_pissed. Not a good sign. Up until now she had been the only female in Organization XIII. So she flirted with the others, no duh.

"Just don't take Axel, you bitch. I call him." Rinx snorted. "Go to hell. I'm not here to flirt, asshole."

"Hunh."

Axel looked surprised. He and Demyx had followed Man-coughs-_Xemnas_ downstairs. "Larxene…likes me?"

Said person turned red and walked out.

"As if," said Rinx.

"MY line!" growled Xigbar. Rinx shrugged and sat down.

"I'll show you your room, then," Zexion said quietly. He pulled Rinx out of the room.

"New girlfriend, eh, Roxas?" grinned Axel.

"No!"

000000000000000000

"Here's the suite." Zexion opened the door, and Rinx's eyes swept the room.

"SUITE MY ASS!" The room was simply a bed and a door leading to a bathroom. Rinx walked in and flopped onto the bed.

"Anything you want?" asked Zexion.

"Mm mff," she mumbled into her pillow.

"What?"

"Go 'way."

000000000000000000

"Superior, we must test her abilities." Saix was talking with Xemnas about Rinx.

"She will fight number XIII in a few days," replied Xemnas.

000000000000000000

Axel, Demyx and Roxas walked past the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, who's cooking tonight?" asked Roxas. Axel examined the kitchen duty schedule.

"Hmmm…oh shit…it's Xemnas."

"Ugh. We have to eat his crappy food tonight…"

"Rinx is sooo in for it."

000000000000000000

Rinx rolled onto her stomach and looked around the room. Seeing a laptop plugged into the wall, she got off the bed and turned it on.

000000000000000000

"Xemnas?"

"What is it, Xigbar? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"What kind o' shit are ya cookin' tonight?"

_Bam._ Xigbar was out cold on the floor.

000000000000000000

"Hmm…" Rinx was now surfing the Internet. She went to YouTube, logged in, and clicked on "Favorites." Then "Advent Children: Look At Us." Sarina Paris' song started blaring out of the computer as Rinx started Googling random stuff.

000000000000000000

"Dinner's ready!" yelled Xemnas. "Roxas, go get number XIV."

"Ok."

000000000000000000

Rinx Googled "organization XIII fanfiction" and click on…a "Kaixel." Whatever _that _was. (A/N: Yes, I know it's KairixAxel.) She started laughing at the first line. "HAHA KAIRI AND AXEL! AHAHAHA!!!!"

Roxas walked in on her. "What the hell?"

"Haha, Roxas, take a look at this." Said person glanced over her shoulder and read the first few lines.

"Axel is going to KILL those fangirls…" muttered Roxas. "Anyways, it's time for dinner."

"Ok."

000000000000000000

The two teens sat down at The Table That Never Was. The Crap That Never Was squirmed around on the plates in front of the Organization members. Axel coughed. Rinx stared at it. Roxas poked it. Xigbar was considering how much that new hair elastic at the mall cost. Demyx whistled at the ceiling. Xaldin sat. Marluxia tried to find something pink in the crap. Larxene was bitching about the crap. Lexaeus sat quietly. Zexion was drawing in his diary. Saix looked at Xemnas. Vexen took a sample in a test tube. And Xemnas looked proud. "Eat up!"

"Back to the lab."

"I have to take a shower."

"Dreads need work."

"I'm a goin' to the mall."

"Demyx and I are going to get groceries."

"Testing new nail polish."

"Polishing my Claymore."

"Planting Roses That Never Were."

"Gotta unpack. Roxas, can you help?" Roxas shrugged. Then Rinx looked down. When she looked up again, it was all big eyes and puppy dog pout. "Pweeease?" Roxas sighed. "Fine." "YAAY!"

000000000000000000

"I wanna keep reading that fic," said Rinx. Roxas' eyes scanned the page. "Hey, you know any good songs?"

"Oh yeah." Rinx planted herself in Roxas' lap and surfed YouTube. "Hmmm…'Let's Get Ready to Rumble!'"

_Ladies and Gentlemen…let's get ready to RUMBLE! _The Jock Jams' song was heard throughout the Castle That Never Was as Rinx finish reading the Kaixel. (A/N: Detail maniac here xP.)

The next thing they knew, Rinx was rolling on the floor laughing with tears in her eyes.

That was when Axel walked in.

000000000000000000

Looooong chappie 8D Anyways…

Every day, thousands of Rikus are mauled by fangirls. Clicking that little purple button donates to Save the Rikus! Save a Riku today!

(A/N: What can I say? You gotta appeal to the public xDD.)

-Rin


	4. Axel's Fury, aka Decapitating Fangirls

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

This chappie is short in preparation for the next one, which will be Rinx vs. Roxas. Meh.

000000000000000000

"Hey guys, whatcha reading?" Axel bent over Roxas to look at the story.

"Axel, don't-"

"WHAT THE HELL! I DO NOT LIKE KAIRI!"

"-look at it." Roxas sighed. "Here's a knife to kill those fangirls."

"Oooh! Can I come?" yelled Rinx, jumping up and down.

"Yeah." The three of them walked out.

000000000000000000

"Hey Demyx, we're off to kill fangirls," Axel said cheerily.

"Ooh, fun!" Demyx jumped up and followed the others into a portal.

000000000000000000

In Twilight Town, a girl was staring around. "OMG…where's Axel? I have to ask him something…"

"What lady?"

"Will you marry me?"

Axel's expression? O.o. "No."

_Thunk._ The girl was decapitated.

"One down, two thousand nine hundred ninety-nine to go."

000000000000000000

"Saix, we shall test her tomorrow."

000000000000000000

VERY short chappie. Yeah. I know. Don't complain, cuz I got a long one coming up! And I also have TONS of homework. I'll try to update again at some point this week.

-Rin


	5. Rinx vs Roxas

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be Square Enix and Disney.

I must thank my loyal reviewer StormMidnight! You rock mah socks! And no, you don't need to run. I specifically told Axel not to murder you.

The fight FINALLY begins in World Geography! Woot!

000000000000000000

That night, dinner was sea salt ice cream.

"Mmm…" Rinx cleaned her plate. "This is good." All the others finished their meals as well. Xemnas stood up and said, "Beds!"

"Good night." (A/N: Bad start, I know. Can anyone guess who made dinner? xD)

000000000000000000

The next morning, someone knocked on Rinx's door. "Wake up, Xemnas wants to see you."

"Ugh."

Demyx sighed. "Come on. Xemnas will kill me if you don't go to his office."

Rinx got up and pulled on her Organization coat. "Coming." She opened the door and Demyx lead her to Xemnas' office.

000000000000000000

"Rinx, you will be fighting Roxas today in the arena," Xemnas announced. "Your abilities must be put to the test." He led her outside to the arena. She walked in and faced Roxas.

**xXOoRinx's POVoOXx**

I stood facing Roxas. His blue eyes told me he didn't want to hurt me, but he would if he had to.

"3…" Lexaeus started the countdown.

"2…"

"1..."

"Fight!" Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. I stood still and watched his every move. He rushed at me, dragging both Keyblades on the ground. He swung at me.

**xXOoNormal POVoOXx**

Roxas came at her and swung. She caught Oathkeeper in her left hand, and then Oblivion came down on her head.

"She's finished," said Larxene.

000000000000000000

Suddenly, something blocked Oblivion.

"How…?" (A/N: That was Roxie-poo! x3)

Rinx's sword was out. The Chinese character for fire was engraved onto its broad end. On the other side, a silver dragon had been painted so well it looked real. It was flaming with black fire.

**xXOoRinx's POVoOXx**

I pushed with Black Fury (A/N: Her sword) against Roxas. He stumbled, surprised by my sword's appearance. Then he ran at me again. I dodged him and slashed at his back, but he jumped away just in time.

"You're good," I remarked.

"Thanks." He jumped up and I jumped after him into the air.

**xXOoNormal POVoOXx**

Black Fury soared into the air with Rinx. The silver wings of the dragon spread up out of the sword and Rinx landed on it, floating. (A/N: I will make myself as un-Mary-Sue-ish as possible but I like the sword.) Roxas sped towards Rinx, Oblivion poised to attack. He missed, but Oathkeeper grazed her arm, drawing blood. She jumped higher. He followed her. Black Fury's wings retracted. It dropped, and then Rinx's left foot caught it up, lifting it into her hand.

Metal clanged against metal as Roxas and Rinx dueled in the air. As they came down, Rinx's sword slipped and Roxas finally gained enough purchase to perform his signature move: continually banging on Black Fury until Rinx collapsed. Except she didn't.

**xXOoRoxas' POVoOXx**

That sword of hers was _really _pissing me off. It wasn't natural. I kept striking it, thinking of a plan to beat her while I was at it. Hmm…if I could get her off-balance…

**xXOoRinx's POVoOXx**

I kept pushing back as hard as I could, but Roxas wouldn't move. He was strong. "Roxas,_ MOVE!"_

"Are you crazy? NO!" Then I had…a BRAIN FLASH! WOOT! Anyway, I brought my foot around and tripped up Roxas.

"AAAHH!!" I grinned and jumped back out of the way of the falling Roxas. I sheathed my sword and pulled on a pair of half-gloves. "Get ready to get your ass kicked."

"As if."

"MY line!"

Roxas rushed me, barreling into my stomach. I hit him as hard as I could, but he didn't back down. I slammed against the wall of the arena. Then Roxas backed out and rushed me again. This time I was ready. I raised my foot as he came at me…

**xXOoNormal POVoOXx**

She kicked him where the sun don't shine. Roxas keeled over, eyes widened.

"WTF?!" Then he fell over. Rinx leaned down, hands on hips.

"You okay?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Rinx smiled and helped him up.

Luxord and Xigbar were busy debating about how much money Luxord had bet on Roxas.

Xemnas and Saix walked off to the Superior's office.

000000000000000000

Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Rinx were hanging out in Rinx's room.

"Can you show me your sword again?" asked Roxas.

"Sure." Black Fury appeared in her hands. "Examine it all you want."

000000000000000000

YES!!!!!!!!!! I FINISHED THE CHAPPIE! You guys should see the manuscript! WOOT! Thousands of ummm…Axels are being mobbed every day. Click on the purple button below to convince fangirls…Saix is better! (Random, I know.)

-Rin


	6. The Second Test

Disclaimer: -pulls out "Easy Disclaimer" button and pushes it- "ABR doesn't own Kingdom Hearts."

I should give my World Geography teacher credit for the test part of this chappie.

Also thanks to Storm Midnight. You're my only loyal reviewer! Oh noes!

000000000000000000

Rinx, Roxas and Demyx were staring at the computer. Axel had gone downstairs to cook dinner (Rinx had a bad feeling that it would be takeout again tonight, since the smell of something burning was in the room), so they were free to browse the Internet (Axel had forbade them after the finding of the Kaixel).

What did they find so interesting?

A Zemyx.

"I'M NOT GAY!" screamed Demyx.

"…" Rinx and Roxas stared at him.

"DINNER'S READY!"

"Hey Roxas, I have a feeling I'm not going to eat dinner. Have you tried that new Japanese restaurant's takeout yet?"

000000000000000000

Just as she had thought, dinner consisted of burnt toast.

Demyx called the Japanese restaurant.  
"SUSHI FEST!"

That's why Xemnas' office was strewn with sashimi the next morning.

000000000000000000

"Saix, we must test the intelligence of the members of the Organization," said Xemnas.

"What kind of test?"

"Written exam. I have it all planned out. There will be a partially oral part as well."

"I'll go get the members now. Where?"

"The testing room next to my office."

Saix left to get the rest of the Organization.

000000000000000000

Five minutes later, Rinx, Roxas, Demyx, Axel, Larxene, Lexaeus, Vexen, Saix, Luxord, Xaldin, Xigbar, Marluxia and Zexion were seated at separate desks.

"You have been gathered to be tested for intelligence," said Xemnas. "You may start now. You have thirteen minutes to complete the test."

Rinx looked down at her paper.

000000000000000000

**Directions**: You have a 13 minute time limit to complete the parts of this test. Make sure you read all questions before starting.

**You may begin now!!**

1. Write today's date-month/day/year in the top right hand corner of your test paper.

2. Write the answer to the following multiplication problem directly underneath the date on your test paper-6 X 5 ?

3. Write the name of the month that begins with the letter "D" in the top left hand corner of your test paper.

4. Add 15 to the answer you got in part #2, and write this new total directly underneath your answer for part #3.

5. Say out loud the names of your favorite singer and your favorite group.

6. Just above your answer to part #5, write "This test is very easy."

7. In the lower right hand corner of your test paper, draw a rectangle and inside the rectangle draw a five pointed star. The size of these drawing is not important.

8. Directly above your answer to part #7, draw a row of three small circles. Once again, size is not important.

9. Write the name of the Superior on the back of your test paper anywhere you choose.

10. Stand up and recite the last seven letters of the alphabet out loud.

11. Take the number of dwarfs in the Snow White story and add it to the number of bears in the Goldilocks story. Divide by 2. Write this total in the approximate center of your test paper.

12. Think of number between 1 and 50. Double that number. Add 20. Add 6. Subtract 17. Subtract 9. Divide bye 2. Write this number on your test paper directly underneath your answer to part #11.

13. Now that you have carefully read all of the parts so far, and you have not carried out any of the actual work, skip the next 2 parts and go back and only complete part #3.

14. Stand up, run in a small circle and lick your elbow. Sit down.

15. You should not be reading the end of the exam before the beginning of the exam, but now that you are here, you have just wasted some of the time you may need to complete the test.

000000000000000000

Rinx looked around. Demyx stood up and said, "T, U, V, W, X, Y, AND Z!" She saw Marluxia turn over his paper and write something on the back. Axel said, "Justin Timberlake and The Pussycat Dolls."

Rinx stifled a giggle.

Xigbar stood up, ran in a small circle and licked his elbow.

Rinx shrugged and wrote "December" in the top left hand corner of her test paper.

"Time's up," said Xemnas. "Pass your paper to the person in the front of your row." There was a rustling of papers as everyone did this. "Good. Now take one and pass it back," he said, handing sheets of lined paper to the front people.

"This is the dictated part of the test. I will ask you the questions. There are four. Number your lines one, two, three and four. Write the answer on the respective line."

"Question number one: How do you put an elephant into a refrigerator?"

Rinx wrote, "Open up the door, put it in and close the door." Roxas did the same, but the others were deep in thought.

"Question number two: How do you put a giraffe into the refrigerator?"

Rinx wrote, "Open up the door, take out the elephant and put the giraffe in."

Demyx wrote, "Stuff it in."

Axel wrote, "Burn it and put its ashes into the refrigerator."

Yeah. You get the idea.

"Question number three: The lion calls for a meeting of all of the animals. Which animal does not go and why?"

Rinx wrote, "The giraffe because it's in the refrigerator."

Demyx wrote, "Umm…"

Axel wrote, "What do you mean which animal? The giraffe's burned."

"Question number four: You come to a river full of crocodiles. How do you cross?"

Rinx wrote, "Swim across. The crocodiles are all at the meeting."

Luxord wrote, "Challenge them to a game of poker and bet you crossing or not."

Zexion wrote, "Stab them all."

"Pass your papers to the front. You are free to go," said Xemnas.

Rinx passed her paper forward and met Roxas at the door. "That test was weird, don't you think?"

000000000000000000

Yep. My World Geography teacher gave us both of those tests in class. It was hilarious. This one guy recited the last seven letters of the alphabet. Only one person did it right. I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF REVIEWS! Please, use like 2 minutes and click that purple button and submit one! I'll give you…umm…candy!

-Rin


	7. Home Alone, Part One

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Meh. Random chappie. Need inspiration! AAAHH

At this point I have to thank all my loyal reviewers. Here's candy for y'all!

And no, I didn't write this while sitting in Aéropostale fleece pants and an Aéropostale sweater listening to Soulja Boy's Crank Dat.

…

Fine, I did.

000000000000000000

Rinx woke up in the morning. The smell of pancakes wafted up from the kitchen.

"Mmm…" She got up and pulled on her Organization coat. (A/N: How do they eat? Don't their cloaks drag in the food? O.O;)

000000000000000000

Axel and Demyx were walking around, bothering all of the Organization members (except for Lexaeus, who was cooking breakfast). Then they reached the door to Roxas' room. It was closed. Then Rinx walked up.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

"Bothering people!"

"We have to bother Roxas next."

"I think he's asleep."

"Oh well."

Rinx sighed. "I'll check." She opened the door.

Roxas was out cold on his bed, snoring uproariously.

"He's asleep."

"Aww…"

"Ooh! BRAIN FLASH!" yelled Rinx. "I need a bucket of ice water!" She grinned and rushed down the hall.

Axel and Demyx snorted with laughter.

**xXoORinx's POVOoXx**

I rushed down the hallway.

"Ice water, bucket…"

I crashed into Zexion as I ran. He stared after me as I headed into the kitchen.

**xXoONormal POVOoXx**

"Hey Lexaeus, where can I get some ice water?"

"Bathroom."

"Thanks!" Rinx hurried back up the stairs to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and filled up the bucket. Then she went back to Axel and Demyx.

"Ready!"

"Ok! Go!"

Rinx walked in through the door. She crept towards Roxas. Then she tipped the bucket…and Roxas was drenched.

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Axel, Demyx and Rinx snorted with laughter. Roxas glared at them.

"Not funny!"

Unfortunately, the fact that his blond spikes were dripping all over his face made the whole situation more hilarious.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Then (A/N: I'm saying "then" too much . ) Rinx took pity on him.

In other words, she glomped him. And kissed him on the cheek for good measure.

"Aww, poor bishie." (A/N: bishie: n. A cute person.)

Roxas turned bright red.

As for Axel and Demyx, they died of laughter.

Rinx smiled and handed Roxas his coat. "Here put this on. It's time for breakfast."

"Who's cooking?"

"Lexaeus."

"PANCAKES!"

000000000000000000

After breakfast, everyone was given work to do. Everyone, that is, except for Roxas and Rinx.

"HOME ALONE!"

"Hey Roxas, does Axel have an iPod?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where is it?"

"On his desk."

"Come on, let's go replace his songs! Xemnas gave everyone else a whole day's worth of work outside of the Castle."

"Ok!"

The two troublemakers hurried into Axel's room. Roxas picked up the pyro's iPod.

"Got it. Now to the computer lab."

A few minutes later, they were browsing the Internet, looking for bad songs from the Spice Girls and the Pussycat Dolls.

"'Wannabe' and 'Dont'cha' are perfect."

Unfortunately for Axel, they also downloaded "Fergalicious" and "Baby Got Back."

El oh el.

Roxas synced the iPod, and Rinx checked outside to make sure no one was coming.

"All clear."

"Troops, move out!"

Roxas replaced the iPod where he had found it and they ran out.

"Next target?"

"Hmmm…"

"How about Xigbar?"

"And Luxord!"

"Nice! Yeah!"

000000000000000000

Roxas had picked up a pair of scissors. He was now happily snipping through every one of Xigbar's elastics.

Rinx was busy smashing Luxord's bottles of booze and lighting up the alcohol.

El oh el.

Roxas wandered into Axel's bathroom. Hair Cement was stacked to the ceiling.

"Hey Rinx! I hit the jackpot!"

000000000000000000

If you click that little purplish button, you get to pick from a plushie Riku, Roxas, Sora, Axel or Demyx! You get it for free and it will be delivered to your account when ABR updates her story again!

Haha. Plushies. Cloud ish mine! Woot! And Roxie-poo! But I'm willing to give out Cloud Strife plushies to the first five reviewers!

Review. That's the bottom line.


	8. Home Alone, Part Two: Busted!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd be sooooo fricking rich.

…

The point is, I don't. Yeah. I don't own my own computer which is why it takes me so long to update.

Must thank my reviewers! –hands out plushies-

So here's what happens to Axel's Hair Cement.

The Hair Cement thing is an inside joke. My friend and I on Gaia were talking about the characters from KH who have gravity-defying hair.

000000000000000000

"Oh, the possibilities," said Rinx.

"Yeah! Hmm…we could light it-it's flammable. Or maybe…"

"What?"

"No, that would never work."

"Aww, come on, Roxas! Tell me!"

Roxas snorted with laughter. "We could set up booby traps all over the Castle."

"How about let's do all three?"

"Good idea!"

"We have eighteen bottles. That's six for each plan."

"Let's go."

000000000000000000

Rinx filled up empty bottles of beer and wine with the hair gel and stacked them in Luxord's room.

Roxas carried six bottles outside to light up.

Rinx grabbed two sea-salt ice cream bars and hurried outside.

"We can discuss the traps while we eat," said Rinx.

"Great."

Roxas struck a match and lit the alcohol.

"Bonfire!"

The two friends watched the flames roar up as they licked their ice cream and talked about what traps to set.

"Come on, we'd better hurry up," said Roxas. He finished his and walked inside. Rinx followed him.

000000000000000000

Rinx poured one bottle into a bucket and set it just above Zexion's door. Roxas took another bottle and poured it into Vexen's coffee.

"Dude! It's booby-trapping, not ruining drinks."

"Whatever."

Rinx picked up the last four bottles. Roxas grabbed some string and buckets and followed her into Larxene's room.

000000000000000000

An hour later, strings were supporting buckets filled with hair gel. Roxas put on a headset and walked back to his room. Rinx pulled on the other headset and hid in Larxene's room, ready to start up the trap.

Larxene had just gotten back from her mission. She was tired and she just wanted to sleep until dinner (A/N: OOC, I know o.o).

"Hey Rinx." Roxas's voice crackled through the headphones. "Target sighted. Is headed towards the door."

"Ok."

"She's going in."

"Is the gun ready?"

"Yeah. I'm right behind her."

"Right."

"Let go!"

Rinx let go of the string and the trap came to life.

One bucket dropped from the ceiling onto Larxene's head. It landed on her head and stuck there. Water pistols, rigged to shoot automatically, shot watered-down wine at the target. The floor was coated with Hair Cement. Larxene slipped and fell down.

That's when Roxas stepped in.

He pulled the trigger of the fake machine gun, and out flew hardened pellets of hair gel. They pelted Larxene while more hair gel proceeded to cover her. Rinx grinned.

"Light the match, Rinx."

She pulled out a fake bazooka and lit a match. She stuck it into the ammunition area (A/N: I don't know what it's called -.-) and raised it.

"Lock on target."

"Go."

Rinx pulled the trigger. Out flew the match, which landed on Larxene. Who just_happened _to be covered in flammable material.

"AIEEEEE!!!!! I'M ON FIRE!" (A/N: OOC again, yeah.)

The two troublemakers sniggered. They both snuck out and took showers.

000000000000000000

Later, at dinner…

Larxene looked really pissed. She glared around at everyone until her eyes came to rest on Rinx's face.

Unfortunately, Rinx had missed a small glob of hair gel on her coat.

"SUPERIOR! PUNISH RINX!" yelled Larxene.

"Why?"

"She and…and…" Larxene looked around again, and she noticed that Roxas' hair was more spiky than usual.

"And Roxas! They set up a trap in my room! I was drenched in hair gel!"

"So _that's _where all of my Hair Cement went…" thought Axel.

Xemnas stood up. "Numbers XIII and XIV, up to my office at once!"

Roxas and Rinx looked at each other.

"Fuckshit."

000000000000000000

Hey, sorry for updating so late! And for using bad language at the end! Anyways, click the purplish button below to donate to the Give Roxas A Cookie To Help Him Cheer Up Fund!

Thanks for sticking with me! I already have ideas for a sequel! Woot!

-Rin


	9. The Punishment and The Sugar High

Disclaimer: Don't own.

I'm starting to run out of ideas, and I know it's been a long time since I last updated…well…I haven't been getting reviews lately o.O…

Well thank you Storm Midnight and cuckoobananas for reviewing my last chapter! Sadly, Roxas only has three cookies. He's sad.

Aaaaaanyways, here it is. The Punishment.

000000000000000000

"You two have committed to a serious offense," said Xemnas. "Drenching number XII in hair gel is NOT a source of entertainment."

Rinx and Roxas sniggered.

"What's so funny?"

"We lit her on fire too."

"…That's it."

"What?"

"Your punishment is to perform Fergalicious for the holiday dance party."

"WHAT?!"

"I'll invite everyone: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. It's either that or you play strip poker."

"OMGWTFROFLBBQ."

"What did you say?"

"...Nothing."

"You have twenty-four hours to decide."

"What's with not typing out the numerals? Huh? Huh?"

"Shut up and leave."

000000000000000000

"Fuck you, Superior," muttered Rinx in a low voice.

"Eurgh. Shit," said Roxas. "Let's sleep on it."

000000000000000000

The next morning, Roxas wandered downstairs. According to the schedule, Marluxia was supposed to have made breakfast.

Marluxia hadn't.

So Roxas found cookies and brought them upstairs to Rinx's room, where Axel, Demyx and Rinx were playing _Puzzle Fighter II Turbo. _(A/N: It's an old game. Kinda like Tetris, and you have a little character that fights in chibi form xDD.)

"Woo! Cookies!" yelled Demyx. "Yum!"

"Itadakimasu!" (A/N: That's the Japanese grace. –coughNarutocough-.)

000000000000000000

Four figures were rushing around inside the Castle That Never Was. So, Xemnas took advantage of this and told them to tell the other members to meet in the living room.

"HiZexionXemnastoldmetotellyouthere'sameetinginthelivingroomandyouhavetogoNOW!," yelled Rinx.

"What's up with you?" asked Zexion.

"NothingYOUshouldbeworriedabout!" yelled Rinx. "Justgotothemeeting!"

_In another part of the Castle…_

"YouknowRoxasyoushouldtellRinxyouloveher!" said Axel.

"NoIcan'twhatifshehadaboyfriendbeforeMarluxiafoundherinchapterone?"

"WellwhatifXemnassendsheroutonasolomissionandshedoesn'tcomeback?"

"FineI'lltellheratthedanceparty."

"Whatdanceparty?"

"…"

_Later, at the meeting…_

"Right. Now that everyone's here, we can get started on the meeting," said Xemnas. He got up to pace in front of everyone. "We need to hold a fundraiser. We have been running out of munny lately. Larxene has kindly suggested holding a holiday dance party. We will invite all of the people we know, with or without hearts. We also need some performances to be made."

Roxas raised his hand.

"What, number thirteen?"

"Um. Rinx and I can perform…you know."

Rinx looked at him, surprised. "Are you serious?"

"It's either this or strip poker!"

"Good point."

Rinx moved from her seat onto Roxas's lap. "Riiight. Then we should get practicing."

"Any other performers?" said Xemnas.

Axel nudged Zexion. "Hey, you should perform The Emo Song!"

"No way!"

"Aww, come on, Zexy!" said Rinx. "If Roxas and I can perform, you can too." (A/N: Lol.)

"Fine."

More than an hour later, every member of the Organization had decided on an act or committee to prepare for the party.

"All right. The party will be held in two weeks. Lexaeus, please send out the invitations as soon as you can. Everyone should be ready in that time, so _no slackers._ Got that?" As Xemnas said this, he glared at Rinx and Roxas, who both gulped.

"Understood."

000000000000000000

Ooooh, look at what they have to do for the dance party! Well, at least Roxas doesn't have to sing "Sexy Back." Otherwise, he'd probably die.

Review with ideas for the dance party! Yeah! I'm so lazy I didn't come up with ideas for the rest of the Organization. Although I have one idea that will happen at the party.

Please review!

-Rin


	10. The Holiday Dance Party, Part One

Disclaimer: Don't own. All songs belong to their respective artists.

Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with me and giving ideas! I hit ten chapters! Woot!

It's the long-awaited party!

I just got back from Taiwan.

Gawd. I wrote this all out onto four pages.

Storm Midnight hasn't been on lately…

Well, you'll have lots of stuff to read when you get back!

Enjoy the chappie!

000000000000000000

Two weeks passed. The first week, Xemnas had given Rinx the costume she was supposed to wear. She had put it on…and Roxas had gotten a nosebleed.

Oh, happy days.

Rinx had convinced Xemnas to let her wear something less "revealing," so now she wore a tank top and shorts. (A/N: You guys can all visualize. I don't know how to describe them.) Roxas was dressed as Will.i.am., complete with tuxedo and black gloves.

Most of the other members were prepared. Rinx had also decided on another song in case Xemnas failed to please the guests. Which was highly likely.

Xemnas called up a meeting on the day of the party.

"Rinx and Roxas, you're up first. Lexaeus, manage the bar. We are holding a fundraiser. I expect out guests to pay. Larxene, do NOT spike the muffins with your kunai. Remember what happened last time?"

Larxene waved away that fact.

"So maybe a few people had to go to the emergency room. So what?"

Xemnas decided to ignore that.

"Meeting dismissed."

All of the members left except for Rinx and Roxas.

The spiky-haired blond looked worried.

"What if we mess up?"

"Don't worry, Roxas. It'll be fine," Rinx reassured him. She poked him on the cheek and hugged him.

Roxas was still not used to these random glomps and hugs. Needless to say, he blushed. She smiled at him.

"We can practice if you want," she offered.

"It's ok. Let's get some ice cream."

000000000000000000

Rinx and Roxas teleported onto the clock tower. Demyx and Axel were already there.

"Hey guys," said Axel.

"Yo."

"Hey."

The two sat down, and Roxas pulled out ice cream.

It was silent as the members licked their icy treats.

"So," said Demyx. "What are you performing for the party?"

"Erm," mumbled Rinx.

"Fergalicious," said Roxas with a straight face.

Demyx and Axel look at each other.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" they laughed.

"It was our punishment!" yelled Rinx, laughing along with them.

Roxas licked up the last of his ice cream.

"We should go back before Xemnas blows," he said, standing up.

They teleported back to the Castle.

000000000000000000

"Numbers VIII, IX, XIII and XIV! Help Lexaeus set up the bar! Make sure Luxord doesn't get near the liquor. That was from Port Royal. I don't want ANYONE to touch it!" yelled Xemnas. "Larxene, polish the dance floor! Marluxia, you CAN'T throw roses on the stage! Zexion, set up the microphones! Vexen, add ice to the punch! Xigbar, Xaldin, STOP HITTING SAIX!"

"BUT X MARKS THE-"

"_I DON'T GIVE A KEYBEARER'S ASS! _JUST GET THE EFFING DECORATIONS UP! SAIX, UP TO MY OFFICE TO PICK MUSIC!"

"Picking music doesn't sound like Saix's cup of tea," laughed Rinx.

"Ditto," snorted Roxas.

000000000000000000

Three hours later, it was 7:00 PM and the guests arrived.

Sora got there first.

Hey," he said, grinning at his Nobody. "You got a girl?"

(A/N: Yeah, yeah. So Roxas used to be with the Orgy. But he left. The rest of the Orgy and the good peeps have to be friendly. It's a _party_.)

"No," said Roxas, who blushed like crazy. Rinx glared at Sora, then she burst out laughing.

"TOMATO FACE!" she yelled.

"HEY!"

"IT'S TRUE!"

Riku and Kairi walked in, laughing at Roxas.

"She's right, you know," said Kairi.

"ARE WE GONNA PARTY OR WHAT?!" yelled our favorite black-clad hyperactive ninja.

"Calm down, Yuffie," said a woman dressed in pink. A woman with black hair and red eyes nodded. A man with gravity-defying blond hair stood behind her. Another guy with a scar across his face walked up.

"Hey peeps," greeted Rinx. "Party's inside. Come on!"

000000000000000000

As they walked in, Cloud had the funny feeling that the girl leading them in would be like a second Yuffie if someone gave her too much sugar.

The little group entered the party hall. A glistening dance floor and a polished stage were in the center of the hall. A bar was off to the left. Refreshments were to the right.

"AWESOME!" yelled Yuffie.

Roxas poked Rinx.

"Come on, we have to go backstage."

000000000000000000

Backstage, Rinx disappeared into the changing rooms, as did Roxas.

"CURTAIN UP IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" yelled Larxene. Rinx emerged and knocked on Roxas's door.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Almost."

Five minutes later, he still hadn't come out.

"Roxas, ten minutes to curtain up!" Rinx yelled. She opened the door to find Roxas sitting on the ground. She sat down and hugged him.

"Roxas, it'll be okay."

Roxas snuffled.

"Dude, it's only stage fright."

"I'm not going out."

(A/N: Roxie-poo has stage fright . Bit OOC.)

"Hmm…" thought Rinx. "Desperate measures must be taken."

"What?"

"If I gave you a kiss, would you go out?"

"…"

She kissed him on the lips.

"Mwah."

Roxas blushed hard.

They both sank into the kiss.

"Her lips are so soft…" thought Roxas.

She pulled away.

"Let's go."

"CURTAIN UP!"

So…a bit of fluff. I have like no homework and we're waiting for locker cleanout in homeroom. So I'll just keep writing.

-Rin

They stepped out onto the stage.

Roxas counted off.

_Four._

_Tres._

_Two._

_Uno._

_[Roxas__  
Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious_

_[Rinx__  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.  
You could see me, you can't squeeze me.  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
I got reasons why I tease 'em.  
Boys just come and go like seasons.  
_

_Fergalicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous.  
And if you was suspicious,  
All that shit is fictitious.  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock.  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

_[Rinx__  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def- __["def" is echoing__  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy.  
They always claim they know me,  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy),  
I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E,  
And can't no other lady put it down like me._

_[Rinx__  
I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh, wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_[Rinx__  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)_

_[Rinx__  
Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want me,  
Honey get some patience.  
Maybe then you'll get a taste.  
I'll be tasty, tasty,  
I'll be laced with lacey.  
It's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make you crazy._

_[Roxas__  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie_

_[Rinx__  
All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man.  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it.  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
'Cause they say she..._

Delicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)

Four, tres, two, uno.  
My body stay vicious,  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,  
He's my witness (oooh, wee).  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock,  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

_[Roxas__  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)_

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...

000000000000000000

Their performance went by smoothly. Except for when a drunken Riku tried to look up Rinx's shorts. (A/N: coughTMIcough.)

…

Well…

Let's just say Rinx smacked him over the head.

Poor Riku.

Roxas was desperately trying not to look at Rinx the whole time.

Xemnas was up next, singing Milkshake by Kelis.

He was booed off the stage.

Axel and Demyx were on stage after that. They had somehow managed to convince Xemnas they could sing Low, by Flo Rida feat. T-Pain.

Rinx had gone backstage with Roxas to change. Roxas wore his Twilight Town clothes, while Rinx wore black cargo shorts and a black short-sleeved hoodie.

_[Axel and Demyx as echo_

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
She got the whole club lookin at her  
She hit the flow [She hit the flow  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, Kairi and Rinx hit the dance floor. The boys stood off to one side.

Unfortunately, at that point Larxene kicked Axel and Demyx off the stage. Then she started singing in a high voice.

_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_In the Barbie woooooorld…_

Joking, joking.

She sang Hollaback Girl.

_[Larxene_

_Uh huh, this is my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this_

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _[x2___

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _[x4___

I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _[x2___

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _[x4___

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals,no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _[x2___

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _[x4___

Let me hear you say this shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

Again  
This shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _[x2___

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _[x4_

Axel pulled a very drunk Larxene out onto the dance floor. As he passed Roxas, he said "Dude, remember you have to tell her you like her. Don't be a chickenshit and wimp out."

Roxas pointedly ignored that. He just watched as Rinx walked up onto the stage. She gestured to him to get up and get on the stage.

"What?"

"Can you play the guitar?"

"Urm…yeah…"

"I'm going to sing Misery Business by Paramore."

"Nice."

Roxas took the guitar and positioned himself right behind Rinx. The black-clad girl tapped the mike to test it.

The music started.

_[Rinx_

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  


_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

"Hey Roxas!" yelled Demyx. "I'm gonna be the DJ!"

"Sick!"

"Yeah! DJ Demyx!"

"I'm taking requests!"

Roxas glanced over at the bar. His jaw dropped. He tapped Rinx on the shoulder. She was too busy laughing at Demyx to notice.

"Rinx! RINX!"

She wasn't noticing Roxas calling her name. So, naturally, he hooked two fingers into one of the belt loops on her shorts and tugged.

She fell into his chest, but he caught her. She struggled with her face, trying not to blush.

"Hey. What's up?"

Roxas pointed at the bar.

Rinx's jaw dropped too.

So there you have it. The first part of the holiday party. Hahaha. You guys don't know what they're surprised at, do ya? Huh? Huh? xDD I fell asleep during dinner one night in Taiwan. I twitched and knocked something over o.O…

To get a free recording of Roxas and Rinx singing Fergalicious, click the button below and submit.

Review!

-Rin


	11. The Holiday Dance Party, Part Two

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

Part two is here. I don't know how many parts there will be.

Thanks for reviewing!

Glad to hear from Storm Midnight! How's "Meeting" going?

000000000000000000

What did they see?

Hmm…

Lexaeus smacking Cloud over the head.

And thus, the bar fight began.

"Hey Roxas, should we help?" asked Rinx.

"I guess. Could get ugly."

They ran over to the bar, where Riku, Sora, Leon, Cloud, Xigbar and Xaldin (all drunken) were trying to take on a very frustrated Lexaeus.

"AGH! FIENDS!"

Roxas and Rinx hurried over. They went right to work, kicking and punching everything within reach.

Leon crept up behind Rinx, about to pull her into a headlock.

Cue karate chop from Roxas.

"HI-YA!"

Rinx started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Cloud came up behind her. She elbowed him in the stomach. (A/N: Don't get me wrong. Cloud is number two behind Roxas on my bishie list!) He toppled over.

"Thanks," said Lexaeus. "That was the last one."

Then our favorite pyromaniac tugged on Roxas's arm.

"Come on, Zexion's starting!"

Zexion was up on stage. Demyx was behind him.

_Dear Diary:_

Mood: Apathetic. 

At this point, Demyx started up a basic beat. __

My life is spiraling downward.  
I couldn't get enough money to go to the  
Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert.  
It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs  
like "Stab My Heart Because I Love You" and  
"Rip Apart My Soul" and of course,  
"Stabby Rip Stab Stab".  
And it doesn't help that I couldn't  
get my hair to do that flippy thing.  
Like that guy from that band can do.  
Some days you know...

'I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if  
you looked just like me  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression,  
most just call me a fag  
'Cause our dudes look like chicks,  
and our chicks look like dykes  
'Cause emo is one step below transvestite! 

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

I'm dark, and sensitive with low self-esteem  
The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now  
I'm grounded for a week.  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne  
Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me,  
it's never any fun.  
They say they already have a pussy,  
they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

My life is just a black abyss,  
you know, it's so dark.  
And it's suffocating me.   
Grabbing hold of me and tightening its grip,  
tighter than a pair of  
my little sister's jeans...  
which look great on me by the way.

When I get depressed I cut my  
wrists in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting  
dumped gives me an erection  
I write in a live journal and  
wear thick rimmed glasses  
I tell my friends I bleed black  
and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap, imitation of goth,  
You can read me "Catcher in the  
Rye", and watch me jack off.  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right!

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw Xbox, i play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hit my parentals   
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be emo  


Rinx tried very hard not to laugh.

"Hope none of those things are true," snorted Roxas.

Zexion belted out:

_  
My parents just don't get me, you know.  
They think I'm gay just because  
they saw me kiss a guy.  
Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000's.  
Can't 2 ... or 4 dudes make-out with  
each other without being gay?  
I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.   
I don't know diary,  
sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me,  
you're my best friend...  
I feel like tacos!_

Demyx ended the beat. "THAT WAS ROCKIN', ZEXY! COOKIES!"

While Zexion took a bow, Demyx scrambled down to Axel.

"Axel! We need another singer!" said Demyx, worried.

"Why?"

"The song actually features three people, not just two!"

Axel turned to Roxas. "Hey, we need you." Then he herded Roxas in front of him and disappeared backstage.

Rinx shrugged and walked over to the bar, where the ex-combatants from the bar fight were waking up (with major headaches).

000000000000000000

Meanwhile, backstage…

"Dude, you gotta sing!" yelled Axel. He shoved a paper into Roxas's hands.

"But I can't sing!"

"It's one verse," said Demyx.

"WHAT?!"

"If you sing, I'll get you ice cream for a week!"

"Deal," Roxas sighed.

"Ok, then. Let's get you started memorizing."

000000000000000000

Outside, Riku, Sora, Cloud, Leon, Xigbar and Xaldin were groaning and rubbing their temples. Kairi dished out some Advil, then turned to Rinx.

"Let's request some songs to DJ Zexion, since Demyx went backstage."

"Sure."

"Hmm…"

"Think dance music."

"Shakalaka."

"That'll work."

Kairi, Naminé, Yuffie and Rinx jogged over to Zexion.

"Dude, play "Shakalaka" by Sweetbox."

"Sure."

_(how can they learn respect, all they see is sex, sex, sex)_

How, how, how...  
Shakalaka shakalaka boom.  
How, how, how...

One, two, juicy lips  
Three, four, watch those hips  
Five, six, see that ass  
Seven, eight, pay some cash  
Nine, ten, spend some time  
Anything to make up time.

(how can they learn respect, all they see is sex, sex, sex)  
_[x2___

_[CHORUS:__  
Shakalaka shakalaka shakalaka boom  
Shake that ass and rock the room  
Shakalaka shakalaka shakalaka boom  
Shake that ass and rock the room_

Keep it up, flip it down, however you want it  
Besides you sayin 'if you got it, you flaunt it'  
I guess you forgot about all the the little kids?  
All the trash that you're putting in their heads  
What's up, what's up, have you lost your mind?  
1-900 like it's been your time.  
What's it gonna be, heaven or hell?  
The choice is yours, but time will tell.

_[CHORUS:__  
Shakalaka shakalaka shakalaka boom  
Shake that ass and rock the room  
Shakalaka shakalaka shakalaka boom  
Shake that ass and rock the room_

How can they learn respect?

Shake it, baby.

How, how, how...  
How, how, how...  
How, how, how...  
How, how, how.

One, two, juicy lips  
Three, four, watch those hips  
Five, six, see that ass  
Seven, eight, pay some cash  
Nine, ten, spend some time  
Anything to make up time.

(how can they learn respect, all they see is sex, sex, sex)  
_[x2___

_[CHORUS:__  
Shakalaka shakalaka shakalaka boom  
Shake that ass and rock the room  
Shakalaka shakalaka shakalaka boom  
Shake that ass and rock the room  
__[x2___

(how can they learn respect, all they see is sex, sex, sex)

(A/N: Old music. Search "Final Fantasy Boys V 2.0" on YouTube if you want to hear it.)

The song ended.

Yuffie jumped up and down.

"Play London Bridge!"

"Yuffie!"

"Play Glamorous, Zexion," said Naminé in a quiet voice.

"Roger."

Rinx smirked. "That'll get some of the dudes onto the dance floor."

_(Are You Ready)_

If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

We flyin' first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' my life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang

And now I'm in...

first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' my life  
In the fast lane  
And I won't change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy  


On the dance floor, the guys were rocking it out. Taking turns, they mimed the lyrics that Ludacris sang while the girls continued to dance. (A/N: Imagine this whole scene.)

_  
[Ludacris:  
I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Brother gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

We flyin' first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy tell me so  
he let his daughter know.

(If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home)  
My daddy told me so  
(I said, If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home)  
He let his daughter know  
(If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home)  
My daddy told me so  
(If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home)  
He let his daughter know

By this time, Roxas, Axel and Demyx had finished setting up. Roxas and Demyx got ready behind the curtain while Axel went out to announce to the audience.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. We are going to perform "Shake Your Tailfeather" by Nelly, P. Diddy and Murphy Lee, featuring me, Roxas and Demyx respectively. Enjoy the show."

(A/N: This song has a good beat, but it's perverted. I swear. This is why Roxas didn't want to sing.)

_[Axel (Demyx)  
We do it for fun  
We just do it for fun  
Dirty E.A.T  
We do it for fun  
Bad Boy (Nelly, Diddy, Murphy Lee)  
We do it for fun (This is history baby)  
Bend them trucks  
We do it for fun (haha)  
Stack them bucks  
We do it for fun (Come on now)  
And the band played on (yea)  
Just like (I believe you cool to this)  
We do it for fun  
If you see me ma  
We do it for fun_

[Demyx  
Bad Boys 2, the soundtrack  
Let's Go

[Verse 1: Axel (Demyx)  
Hey girl  
What your name is?  
Where you from?  
Turn around who you came with?  
Is that your ass or your momma have reindeer?  
I can't explain it but damn sure glad you came here  
I'm still a sucker for cornrows, you know I never changed that (nah uh)  
Your body is banging mamma, but where your brains at? (Come on)  
I'm still the same cat when I was young I was running with bad boys  
But now I'm older hope they saw I'm running with bad boys (that's right)  
Here come another man  
Unlike no other man  
Candy coated whoa!  
Switching in every lane  
Ya'll help me  
Why don't cha  
Please help me  
8th girl this week and its only tuesday  
I like the cocky bow legged ones  
Like white and Dominicans  
Hispanics and Asians  
Shake it for Nelly son  
Manolos Ma-no-no's I can't tell  
Everybody and their hootchies  
When you do it do it well

[Chorus  
[Axel Let me see you take it off  
[Demyx Girl go and take it off  
[Axel We can even do it slow  
[Demyx We can even do it slow  
[Axel Take it where you want to go  
[Demyx Take it where you want to go  
[Axel Just take that ass to the floor  
[Demyx Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather, girl go and take it low  
[Axel We can even do it slow  
[Demyx We can even do it slow  
[Axel Take it where you want to go  
[Demyx Take it where you want to go  
[Axel Just take that ass to the floor  
[Demyx Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather

[Verse 2:Demyx (Axel)  
Now real girls get down on the floor (on the floor)  
Get that money honey act like you know (like you know)  
Mama I like how you dance  
The way you fit in them pants (Uh)  
To the floor (Uh) take it low (Uh) girl do it again (Uh)  
You know I love that (I love that)  
Now where them girls at? (Where the girls at?)  
It's Diddy, Murphy Lee, and Nelly how you love that? (Shit uh ohhhhhh)  
Come on, we got another one player  
From New York to the Dirty how they loving it player?  
Baby you impressive let's get  
To know each other  
You the best of the best and  
You got to love it in the dresses, sexiest  
I had to tell her she's a young Janet Jackson live in living color  
Look here momma you're dead wrong for having them pants on  
Capri's cut low so when you shake it I see you're thong  
My pocket's full of dough shake your feathers till the morning  
It's Bad Boy and Nelly man somebody better warn them

[Chorus

[Bridge: Axel  
Oh no I heard them bad boys coming  
Can't stop now  
Got to continue my running (yea)  
Cause we go party till them lights come on  
And if my song stops, fuck it, 'cause my mics still on

[Verse 3: Roxas (Axel)  
Yo, I'm the big booty type  
I like em thick with they mind right (Awe)  
Banging personality conversate when the time right (Naw)  
I'm not hard I got women to handle that  
They be like he the man when I'm really a Thundercat  
Come on you know the tics connect like Voltron  
Collect so much grass popo thinking we mow lawns  
My gohans don't match that  
But it matches her head wrap and the seats that I got in the lap  
I'm just a juvenile (Wha)  
Because I be about G's  
Keep your women wizzy man they say they have my babies  
I'm young like Tucker like the cash and the money (I'm going to eat my money)  
Man, I'm that damn hungry  
See I'm starving like Marvin girl  
I've got sixteen bars of fire is what I'm starting  
Plus my rats come in packs like Sammy and Dean Martin  
And I got so many keys you'd think I was valet parking

[Chorus

[Bridge: Axel  
Oh no I heard them bad boys coming  
Can't stop now  
Got to continue my running (yea)  
Because we go party till them lights come on  
And if my song stops, fuck it, 'cause my mic's still on

The guys were acting like they were "all that" while the girls (Yuffie and Rinx in particular) played it to the hilt. In the middle of the song, Yuffie and Rinx had yelled "Yeah! Shake that thang!"

Roxas flushed when the song ended and headed backstage.

"Don't forget, you still have to tell her," said Axel as he passed the blond boy.

"Don't remind me."

000000000000000000

Dudes, one more part for the dance party.

Review! You'll get a free recording of the music in this part!

Free muffins too!

Free set of Roxas, Demyx and Axel plushies dressed like gangsters!

-Rin


	12. The Holiday Dance Party, Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Decided to update since it's Valentine's Day.

I really should be writing my essay for World Geography.

I lied when I said there were going to be three parts. There are going to be five.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Storm Midnight-I hope you can get unblocked soon.

Without further ado, here's part three!

000000000000000000

Axel thought.

Then he came up with a good idea.

"Hey Zexion!"

"What?"

"Play 'Here In My Arms' by Hellogoodbye!"

"All right."

_I like where we are  
When we drive_

_In your car  
I like where we are_

_Here. _

Roxas saw Rinx about to dance again. He sighed, waked over and tugged on her arm.

She looked around and found herself staring into his clear blue eyes.

'_Cause our lips_

_Can touch  
And our cheeks_

_Can brush_

_Our lips can touch_

_Here._

"Hey Roxas! Wassup?"

_Well you are the one_

_The one that lies close to me_  
_Whispers, hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love _

_In love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but _

_Here in your arms_

"Come with me."

He headed backstage with Rinx in tow.

_I like _

_Where you sleep  
When you sleep _

_Next to me.  
I like where you sleep_

_Here._

"Um…"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

"…"

"I love you."

'_Cause our lips _

_Can touch  
And our cheeks _

_Can brush  
Our lips _

_Can touch _

_Here._

_Well you are the one _

_The one that lies close to me  
Whispers, hello_

_I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love_

_In love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Our lips _

_Can touch  
Our lips _

_Can touch_

_Here._

_You are the one _

_The one that lies close to me  
Whispers, hello _

_I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love _

_In love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

_You are the one _

_The one that lies close to me  
Whispers, hello _

_I miss you, miss you  
I fell in love _

_In love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms._

He passed out.

"Roxas?" She put her hand to his forehead.

"Hmm…" She kissed him on his forehead.

"You should've known better than to drink the spiked punch."

Roxas was faintly aware of something soft on his head. Then a slight laugh.

"I love you too."

000000000000000000

Some ten minutes later, Roxas woke to Sora shaking him.

"Aagh…"

"Dude! Wake up!"

Roxas opened his eyes. He sat up.

"It's break. Let's go sit down."

000000000000000000

Kairi, Naminé, Yuffie, Aerith and Tifa were up in Rinx's room with Rinx.

"So…what were you doing backstage?" asked Tifa.

"Roxas told me he loved me. Then he passed out."

Kairi giggled.

"Roxas is hot. No as hot as Sora, though," she said.

Naminé laughed with her other.

Then the blond smiled wide.

"We should totally dress you up. I heard that the boys are performing LoveStoned after break," she said. (A/N: Sorry if ya hate that song. -.-')

Yuffie was jumping up and down on the bed.

"That's a great idea! Hey, Rinx, what are you wearing under your jacket thingy?"

Rinx pulled off the short-sleeved hoodie to show a tank top cut short to reveal a strip of tanned skin and her belly button. It hugged her body, was black and was decorated with the silver outlines of Hawaiian flowers.

Aerith smiled.

"She doesn't need to be made up."

Minutes later, Yuffie went bouncing out.

Then she came back in.

"Come on, you guys! Break's over!"

Rinx was about to pull her hoodie back on, but Kairi put a hand on it.

"Don't put it on."

000000000000000000

On stage, Riku, Roxas, Axel and Sora were adjusting their microphones. (A/N: I'm pretty sure that these are the four who have the most fangirls. Don't scream at me if I didn't include your favorite guy.) Riku Roxas and Sora had taken off their jackets (underneath were the guys' tanks they wore). Axel was dressed in a tuxedo.

Zexion beckoned the girls over.

"We're opening the doors to the fangirls outside."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, why not?"

"Uhm…"

"Just open the doors."

The grand front doors opened to admit hundreds of screaming fangirls. The dance floor enlarged to accommodate more people.

The opening strands of LoveStoned blared out of the speakers.

_She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky but I like it_

_Listen_

_She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be goin' home with me tonight_

_She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more ass  
Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight_

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

_She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky, but I like it_

The crowd of girls shook it on the dance floor.

000000000000000000

Kairi, Naminé, Yuffie, and Rinx finished closing the doors. They walked into the dance hall. Kairi wore her KHII outfit, while Yuffie wore her Advent Children one. Naminé wore a white dress with sakura petals on the hem. Rinx wore the tank top, a pair of shorts that Kairi had cut (A/N: Rinx normally wears cargo shorts that go down to her knees but Kairi cut them so that they only went down to her thighs. She has tanned legs, by the way . ') and black boots like the Organization wore.

_She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss_

The four happened to be walking in as the above line was playing. What a coincidence. A path cleared in the crowd of fangirls in front of them. So Kairi, being level headed, led the way through the straight path to the main dance floor, situated in front of the stage.

_  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight_

_And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor  
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's goin' home with me tonight_

A space was cleared out in the center of the main dance floor. The four girls stood in a square, backs to each other.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

"Dance, fools, dance!" yelled Yuffie.

And so they did.

Naminé and Kairi shook it. Yuffie acted out the lyrics. Rinx? She acted out the lyrics too. Except after a few lines she started breakdancing.

Are oh ef el.

_Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

_Now dance  
Little girl  
You're freaky, but I like it  
Hot damn!  
Let me put my funk on this one time_

The group of boys onstage took turns singing.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

_Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned and  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

When the interlude started, the boys stopped singing. Each jumped down to find a girl to dance with. Sora, of course, chose Kairi. (A/N: all you Sora fangirls, if you don't like Kairi pretend he picked you -.-') Riku and Axel winked at all the fangirls and chose two lucky ones who immediately screamed. (A/N: Alternative is they said "OMG." As with the above, you can be one of the fangirls.)

Rinx had stopped dancing and had gone off to the side. Yuffie was whisked off by Leon. (A/N: I would put her with Cloud but there are like no Clouffie people out there…I should do a Clouffie story -w-.)

Roxas walked over.

"Rinx, can you come with me?" he asked.

"Okay."

He pulled her into a corner closet. (A/N: You know they have more room…to do stuff…xD.) It was dark inside. The interlude from LoveStoned wavered into the closet.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
I think I'm love stoned  
She's got me love stoned_

_I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh  
I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh_

Rinx stared up into Roxas's blue eyes. He pulled her close.

"Just do it!" screamed Chibi Axel and Chibi Demyx in his head. Roxas lened forward and kissed her.

It started off as a love kiss.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh_

Then Rinx's back hit the wall and it turned passionate. Roxas growled softly and swiped his tongue over her bottom lip. She obediently opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. (A/N: o.O I don't usually write like this -.-'.) Rinx wrapped her arms around him, fingers tangling in his soft, spiky hair.

_And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh_

It was then that Demyx opened the door. Axel was off dancing with Larxene.

"HOLY-SORRY, MAN!"

They broke apart. Rinx laughed.

"It's ok."

Roxas dusted off his pants and they walked out.

000000000000000000

Ha.

Yay.

I have some links to some art I drew in MS Paint. Yeah, it's RoxasRinx for one of them.

Next chapters, you guys decide what happens.

Review with ideas and song requests. I'll put them in, for as long as it takes.

You get a free chibi plushie!

Thanks!

-Rin


	13. The Last Straw: HDP, Part Four

Disclaimer: -cue huge sparkly letters here: I don't own KH

Disclaimer: -cue huge sparkly letters here: I don't own KH.

Wow. I haven't updated for four months.

Reviewers stare

Ok, ok, I had writer's block! And I was lazy!

I lied again. There are four parts. This section has the rest of the party and some of the next day.

**xiiixivxiiixivxiiixivxiiixiv**

Rinx ran down a list of pranks with her finger. Then she turned to Roxas.

"Spike the punch."

"Why? Everyone's already drunk."

"Well, Saïx, Kairi, Zexion, Sora and Demyx aren't."

"Good point."

**xiiixivxiiixivxiiixivxiiixiv**

Cloud didn't think twice when he first heard two kids muttering about the effects of a 1982 Pinot. But when they passed by with the actual bottle, he started to have second thoughts.

But since he was punch-drunk, he forgot about it.

That's why he didn't notice when the vodka was gone.

Roxas snickered as the two pranksters crawled under the table.

"Shh!" Rinx shushed him. She rose up onto her knees, uncorked the vodka and poured a quarter of the hard liquor into the punch.

"Stir!" she hissed to Roxas. He got up and stirred vigorously, then the two scuttled off to replace the wine and the vodka.

**xiiixivxiiixivxiiixivxiiixiv**

Later, Roxas and Rinx were pranking as many people as they could.

This included:

Playing Hips Don't Lie and filming Axel dancing to it

Dropping peanuts in Demyx's sitar

Leaving a fangirl in Zexion's room

Putting a book called "How To Un-Drama Queen for Dummies" on Xemnas's desk

Switching Luxord's cards with Go Fish cards (they only used Go Fish because they couldn't find Old Maid cards)

Taking pictures of Larxene and Axel making out and posting them on the main bulletin board and hiding them in various places around the castle

Leaving Xaldin a note telling him why he doesn't appear in this story very much and why he doesn't have fangirls

Meanwhile, Sora, who was now drunk, was playing poker with Luxord, who hadn't noticed the change in cards.

"I BET ALL OF MY KEYCHAINS ON IT!" the brunette boy screamed slamming a fistful of keychains on the table.

Needless to say, he lost all of them.

He hid in the emo corner, crying with Zexion periodically shushing him because "The emo corner is supposed to be quiet and I'm trying to read!" So that was how Kairi found him later. She asked him what was wrong. He turned around and kissed her.

That's how the emo corner became headquarters for couples making out.

"Ew," muttered Zexion, moving away to sit backstage.

**xiiixivxiiixivxiiixivxiiixiv**

Soon, Roxas and Rinx found out just how scary Demyx was when he was drunk.

"I'M GONNA SING THE HAPPY SONG!"

_I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long  
oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth  
watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore  
happy as a coupon for a 20 whore  
I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy  
Spoken: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.  
I am really special, cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,  
but if you tip me over, than mama said knock you out  
I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am..._

Finally, Demyx tired of the song. "I'm outta here! Screw you!"

"OMFG." Roxas smacked his forehead.

"Let's hide," Rinx whispered.

For the rest of the night, they holed up in her room.

**xiiixivxiiixivxiiixivxiiixiv**

The next morning, Rinx awoke to a knock at her door.

"Come in."

It was Zexion. "The Superior would like to see you after breakfast today."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Zexion left and Rinx swung out of bed. She quickly dressed in standard clothes-a t-shirt, shorts and Organization boots. As she walked down the stairs in her Organization coat, she scraped her hair into a ponytail.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Most members had stayed in their rooms because of hangovers.

"Heeey," Roxas greeted her, waving his fork.

Rinx hugged him and sat down to a breakfast of pancakes.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Anyway," said Roxas, munching on his pancakes, "Xemnas gave me a lecture about the pranks we pulled. I'm on kitchen duty for the next two weeks."

"Oh, that sucks. I think I'm getting a lecture after breakfast," Rinx replied.

"I winder what your punishment will be…?" Roxas said thoughtfully.

The two chatted about punishments. The conversation ranged from cleaning the toilets for a month to replacing lead in Xemnas's pencils for a year.

The end of breakfast came.

Rinx trudged up the stairs.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The teenager entered and sat in front of Xemnas.

"Number fourteen."

She nodded.

"It has come to my attention that you have been pulling pranks. These jokes interfere with the Organization's ability to operate."

She nodded again.

"That party was the last straw. Last night, I came back to my office and found _this_." Xemnas slammed "How To Un-Drama Queen for Dummies" on the desk.

Rinx winced.

"Here is more evidence." The Superior held up a piece of paper in front of Rinx's face.

It was the list of pranks.

"So fourteen, since this list is in your handwriting and implies that you were the dominant mastermind…"

She gulped.

"And since you KISSED number thirteen, you will have a more extensive punishment."

**xiiixivxiiixivxiiixivxiiixiv**

Cliffhangerish-not-really.

Reviewers get the list of pranks.

Not much to say here, except that this thing's almost over.

Any guesses as to what the punishment for fourteen will be?

-ABR


	14. Uberly Short Chapter, aka End Thingie

Disclaimer: Don't own

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Uberly short chappie.

Thank you reviewers Storm Midnight and cuckoobananas.

Storm Midnight, you were partially correct in your guesswork.

Rinx closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Number fourteen, you are hereby banished from Castle Oblivion and Organization XIII for three years." (A/N: Someone wasn't happy with his coffee this morning.)

She gasped.

Rinx made her bed.

Organized her closet.

Packed essentials.

She was permitted to write a note. Except the note could not be to Roxas and it couldn't be read by him.

After several tries, she settled on one, sealed it and placed it on the recipient's bed.

"Leave early tomorrow morning," Xemnas had said.

So, ex-number fourteen, ex-The Fire in the Shadows, Rinx, left at 12:01 AM, Castle Oblivion time.

Gasp. It's done.

OR SO YOU BELIEVE.

EPILOGUE TIME!!

You don't have to review this one if you don't want to. I'd rather have reviews and opinions for next chappie.

-ABR


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own

Disclaimer: I don't own. Except for Rinx, whom I created from sugar, spice and everything nice and then I put in CHEMICAL 14. (-smack face- Omfg, can't believe I wrote that.)

Two updates in one day. Woot.

It's haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawt. In To. Pe. Kaaaaaaaaa.

One and a half years have passed since Rinx's departure.

The day after she left, a brainwashing appointment was scheduled for Roxas.

But even after three such procedures, Roxas still has faint memories of a black-clad figure pulling pranks.

The face of the figure, however, is blurred in his mind.

Thinking nothing of it, Roxas has been going out with many girls, looking for the perfect girl.

Little does he know that he is searching for someone just like Rinx.

Every time he gets together with a girl, Axel says that it will come around and burn him on the ass. It hasn't happened.

Yet.

Still.

For the first four months after Rinx's departure, the members of the Organization take turns cleaning her room.

Because they have been informed that she is on a mission.

And they all know how long some missions can take.

They then only clean her room every other week after the fifth month.

Then they stop completely after the sixth month.

Her Organization cloak sits alone in her closet, gathering dust.

Xemnas has learned to be less dramatic. He only makes big gestures when needed (i.e., all the time).

Xaldin has been looking into different barber shops to cut his hair (item #306: No one likes your dreads, sorry). No luck yet.

Luxord keeps a few Go Fish cards in his deck to confuse his opponents.

Roxas has recurring dreams of the figure. He and the figure pull pranks, laughing all the while. But when he calls her name and she turns around to reveal her face, he wakes up.

And he never remembers her name.

This is the story of thirteen and fourteen.

So far.

Bit depressing, IMHO.

I'm saying bye-bee to this babeh.

Just so you know, I'm planning to rewrite Of Gay Snake Dudes and Mansex.

Thanks to all my reviewers as of 7/02/08: Storm Midnight, cuckoobananas, Nyssale13, RyuseiStreamGirl, Forgotten in Darkness, i-am-a-psycotic-bunny, RoxRox, Fluffyfafa, Crystillianray, Parkks and Miss Sammi Potter.

-ABR

P.S.: HOT TOE PICKERS FTW.


End file.
